January 11
January 11 is the 11th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 354 days remaining until the end of the year (355 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 532 – Nika riots in Constantinople: A quarrel between supporters of different chariot teams—the Blues and the Greens—in the Hippodrome escalates into violence. 1055 – Theodora is crowned Empress of the Byzantine Empire. 1158 – Vladislaus II, Duke of Bohemia becomes King of Bohemia. 1569 – First recorded lottery in England. 1571 – Austrian nobility is granted freedom of religion. 1693 – A powerful earthquake destroys parts of Sicily and Malta. 1759 – In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the first American life insurance company is incorporated. 1779 – Ching-Thang Khomba is crowned King of Manipur. 1787 – William Herschel discovers Titania and Oberon, two moons of Uranus. 1805 – The Michigan Territory is created. 1861 – Alabama secedes from the United States. 1863 – American Civil War: Battle of Arkansas Post: General John McClernand and Admiral David Dixon Porter capture the Arkansas River for the Union. 1863 – American Civil War: CSS Alabama encounters and sinks the USS Hatteras off Galveston Lighthouse in Texas. 1866 – SS London (1864), an English steamship sinks in the Bay of Biscay 1879 – The Anglo-Zulu War begins. 1908 – Grand Canyon National Monument is created. 1912 – Immigrant textile works in Lawrence, Massachusetts, go on strike when wages are reduced in response to a mandated shortening of the work week. 1917 – The Kingsland munitions factory explosion occurs as a result of sabotage. 1919 – Romania reincorporates Transylvania. 1922 – First use of insulin to treat diabetes in a human patient. 1923 – Occupation of the Ruhr: Troops from France and Belgium occupy the Ruhr area to force Germany to make its World War I reparation payments. 1927 – Louis B. Mayer, head of film studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), announces the creation of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, at a banquet in Los Angeles, California. 1935 – Amelia Earhart becomes the first person to fly solo from Hawaii to California. 1942 – World War II: The Japanese capture Kuala Lumpur. 1942 – World War II: The Japanese attack Tarakan in Borneo, Netherlands Indies (Battle of Tarakan) 1943 – World War II: The United States and United Kingdom give up territorial rights in China. 1943 – Italian-American anarchist Carlo Tresca is assassinated in New York City. 1945 – Greek Civil War: Last day of the Dekemvriana clashes in Athens, Greece. 1946 – Enver Hoxha, Secretary General of the Communist Party of Albania, declares the People's Republic of Albania with himself as head of state. 1949 – The first "networked" television broadcasts took place as KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania goes on the air connecting the east coast and mid-west programming. 1949 – A three-day snowfall begins in Los Angeles, California. Accumulations range from a trace near the coast to almost a foot in the San Fernando Valley. 1957 – The African Convention is founded in Dakar, Senegal. 1960 – Henry Lee Lucas, once listed as America's most prolific serial killer, commits his first known murder. 1962 – Cold War: While tied to its pier in Polyarny, the Soviet submarine B-37 is destroyed when fire breaks out in its torpedo compartment. 1962 – An avalanche on Huascarán in Peru causes 4,000 deaths. 1964 – Surgeon General of the United States Dr. Luther Terry, M.D., publishes the landmark report Smoking and Health: Report of the Advisory Committee to the Surgeon General of the United States saying that smoking may be hazardous to health, sparking national and worldwide anti-smoking efforts. 1972 – East Pakistan renames itself Bangladesh. 1973 – Major League Baseball owners vote in approval of the American League adopting the designated hitter position. 1986 – The Gateway Bridge, Brisbane in Queensland, Australia is officially opened. 1986 – First winter ascent of Kangchenjunga by Krzysztof Wielicki and Jerzy Kukuczka from Poland. 1994 – The Irish Government announces the end of a 15-year broadcasting ban on the IRA and its political arm Sinn Féin. 1996 – Space Shuttle program: STS-72 launches from the Kennedy Space Center marking the start of the 74th Space Shuttle mission and the 10th flight of Endeavour. 1998 – Over 100 people are killed in the Sidi-Hamed massacre in Algeria. 2003 – Illinois Governor George Ryan commutes the death sentences of 167 prisoners on Illinois's death row based on the Jon Burge scandal. 2013 – One French soldier and 17 militants are killed in a failed attempt to free a French hostage in Bulo Marer, Somalia. Births 347 – Theodosius I, Roman emperor (d. 395) 889 – Abd-ar-Rahman III, Spanish ruler, 8th Emir of Córdoba (d. 961) 1322 – Emperor Kōmyō of Japan (d. 1380) 1359 – Emperor Go-En'yū of Japan (d. 1393) 1395 – Michelle of Valois (d. 1422) 1503 – Parmigianino, Italian painter (d. 1540) 1591 – Robert Devereux, 3rd Earl of Essex, English general and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Staffordshire (d. 1646) 1630 – John Rogers, English-American minister, physician, and academic (d. 1684) 1638 – Nicolas Steno, Danish bishop and anatomist (d. 1686) 1642 – Johann Friedrich Alberti, German organist and composer (d. 1710) 1671 – François-Marie, 1st duc de Broglie, French general and diplomat (d. 1745) 1755 – Alexander Hamilton, Nevisian-American general, economist and politician; 1st United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1804) 1757 – Samuel Bentham, English engineer and architect (d. 1831) 1786 – Joseph Jackson Lister, English opticist and physicist (d. 1869) 1788 – William Thomas Brande, English chemist and academic (d. 1866) 1800 – Ányos Jedlik, Hungarian physicist and engineer (d. 1895) 1807 – Ezra Cornell, American businessman and philanthropist, founded Western Union and Cornell University (d. 1874) 1814 – James Paget, English surgeon and pathologist (d. 1899) 1815 – John A. Macdonald, Canadian lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1891) 1825 – Bayard Taylor, American poet, author, and critic (d. 1878) 1839 – Eugenio María de Hostos, Puerto Rican lawyer, philosopher, and sociologist (d. 1903) 1842 – William James, American psychologist and philosopher (d. 1910) 1843 – C. Y. O'Connor, Irish-Australian engineer (d. 1902) 1845 – Albert Victor Bäcklund, Swedish mathematician and physicist (d. 1912) 1850 – Joseph Charles Arthur, American pathologist and mycologist (d. 1942) 1852 – Constantin Fehrenbach, German lawyer and politician; 4th Chancellor of Weimar Germany (d. 1926) 1853 – Georgios Jakobides, Greek painter and sculptor (d. 1926) 1856 – Christian Sinding, Norwegian pianist and composer (d. 1932) 1857 – Fred Archer, English jockey (d. 1886) 1858 – Harry Gordon Selfridge, American-English businessman, founded Selfridges (d. 1947) 1859 – George Curzon, 1st Marquess Curzon of Kedleston, English politician; 35th Governor-General of India (d. 1925) 1864 – Thomas Dixon, Jr., American minister, lawyer, and politician (d. 1946) 1867 – Edward B. Titchener, English psychologist and academic (d. 1927) 1868 – Cai Yuanpei, Chinese philosopher, academic, and politician (d. 1940) 1870 – Alexander Stirling Calder, American sculptor and educator (d. 1945) 1872 – G. W. Pierce, American physicist and academic (d. 1956) 1873 – John Callan O'Laughlin, American soldier and journalist (d. 1949) 1875 – Reinhold Glière, Russian composer and academic (d. 1956) 1875 – Fritz Manteuffel, German gymnast (d. 1941) 1876 – Elmer Flick, American baseball player (d. 1971) 1876 – Thomas Hicks, American runner (d. 1952) 1878 – Theodoros Pangalos, Greek general and politician; President of Greece (d. 1952) 1879 – John Symes, English cricketer (d. 1942) 1885 – Jack Hoxie, American actor and rodeo performer (d. 1965) 1885 – Alice Paul, American activist (d. 1977) 1886 – Chester Conklin, American actor (d. 1971) 1887 – Aldo Leopold, American ecologist and author (d. 1948) 1888 – Joseph B. Keenan, American jurist and politician (d. 1954) 1889 – Calvin Bridges, American geneticist and academic (d. 1938) 1890 – Harold Bride, English wireless officer on the RMS Titanic (d. 1956) 1890 – Max Carey, American baseball player and manager (d. 1976) 1890 – Oswald de Andrade, Brazilian poet and critic (d. 1954) 1891 – Andrew Sockalexis, American runner (d. 1919) 1893 – Charles Fraser, Australian rugby league player (d. 1981) 1893 – Anthony M. Rud, American journalist and author (d. 1942) 1895 – Laurens Hammond, American engineer and businessman; founded the Hammond Clock Company (d. 1973) 1897 – Bernard DeVoto, American historian and author (d. 1955) 1897 – August Heissmeyer, German SS officer (d. 1979) 1899 – Eva Le Gallienne, British-American actress, director, and producer (d. 1991) 1901 – Kwon Ki-ok, North Korean pilot (d. 1988) 1902 – Maurice Duruflé, French organist and composer (d. 1986) 1903 – Alan Paton, South African author and activist (d. 1988) 1905 – Clyde Kluckhohn, American anthropologist and theorist (d. 1960) 1906 – Albert Hofmann, Swiss chemist and academic, discoverer of LSD (d. 2008) 1907 – Pierre Mendès France, French lawyer and politician, 142nd Prime Minister of France (d. 1982) 1907 – Abraham Joshua Heschel, Polish-American rabbi, theologian, and philosopher (d. 1972) 1908 – Lionel Stander, American actor (d. 1994) 1910 – Nikos Kavvadias, Greek poet and author (d. 1975) 1910 – Shane Paltridge, Australian soldier and politician (d. 1966) 1910 – Izler Solomon, American conductor (d. 1987) 1911 – Nora Heysen, Australian painter (d. 2003) 1911 – Zenkō Suzuki, Japanese politician, 70th Prime Minister of Japan (d. 2004) 1912 – Don "Red" Barry, American actor, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1980) 1913 – Karl Stegger, Danish actor (d. 1980) 1915 – Luise Krüger, German javelin thrower (d. 2001) 1915 – Paddy Mayne, Irish colonel and lawyer (d. 1955) 1916 – Bernard Blier, Argentinian-French actor (d. 1989) 1917 – John Robarts, Canadian lawyer and politician, 17th Premier of Ontario (d. 1982) 1918 – Robert C. O'Brien, American author and journalist (d. 1973) 1920 – Mick McManus, English wrestler (d. 2013) 1921 – Gory Guerrero, American wrestler and trainer (d. 1990) 1921 – Juanita M. Kreps, American economist and politician, 24th United States Secretary of Commerce (d. 2010) 1921 – Benedict Zilliacus, Finnish journalist, author, and screenwriter (d. 2013) 1922 – Ernle Bradford, English historian and author (d. 1986) 1923 – Jerome Bixby, American author and screenwriter (d. 1998) 1923 – Ernst Nolte, German historian and philosopher 1923 – Carroll Shelby, American race car driver, engineer, and businessman, founded Carroll Shelby International (d. 2012) 1923 – Eli Woods, English comedian and actor (d. 2014) 1924 – Don Cherry, American singer and golfer 1924 – Roger Guillemin, French-American physician and endocrinologist, Nobel Prize laureate 1924 – Sam B. Hall, Jr., American lawyer, judge, and politician (d. 1994) 1924 – Slim Harpo, American singer and harmonica player (d. 1970) 1925 – Grant Tinker, American television producer, co-founded MTM Enterprises 1926 – Lev Dyomin, Russian colonel, pilot, and astronaut (d. 1998) 1928 – Alan Bowness, English historian and curator 1928 – Mitchell Ryan, American actor 1928 – David L. Wolper, American director and producer (d. 2010) 1929 – Dmitri Bruns, Estonian architect and theorist 1930 – Ron Mulock, Australian lawyer and politician, 10th Deputy Premier of New South Wales (d. 2014) 1930 – Rod Taylor, Australian-American actor and screenwriter (d. 2015) 1931 – Betty Churcher, Australian painter, historian, and curator (d. 2015) 1931 – Mary Rodgers, American composer and author (d. 2014) 1932 – Alfonso Arau, Mexican actor and director 1934 – Jean Chrétien, Canadian lawyer and politician, 20th Prime Minister of Canada 1934 – Tony Hoare, Sri Lankan-English computer scientist and engineer 1935 – Melvyn Hayes, English actor and singer 1935 – Ghita Nørby, Danish actress 1936 – Eva Hesse, German-American sculptor (d. 1970) 1936 – Jody Payne, American singer and guitarist (d. 2013) 1936 – Chilla Porter, Australian high jumper 1937 – Felix Silla, Italian-American actor and stuntman 1938 – Fischer Black, American economist and academic (d. 1995) 1938 – Vladimir Krpan, Croatian pianist 1938 – Gavin Millar, Scottish director, producer, and screenwriter 1938 – Alastair Morton, English businessman (d. 2004) 1938 – Frankie Randall, American singer-songwriter, actor, and dancer (d. 2014) 1938 – Arthur Scargill, English miner and politician 1938 – John August Swanson, American painter and illustrator 1939 – Anne Heggtveit, Canadian skier 1940 – Andres Tarand, Estonian geographer and politician, 10th Prime Minister of Estonia 1941 – Gérson, Brazilian footballer 1941 – Abdullah the Butcher, Canadian-American wrestler 1942 – Bud Acton, American basketball player 1942 – Clarence Clemons, American saxophonist and actor (d. 2011) 1942 – Leo Cullum, American soldier, pilot, and cartoonist (d. 2010) 1942 – George Mira, American football player 1943 – Henry Cecil, Scottish-English horse trainer (d. 2013) 1943 – Jill Churchill, American author 1943 – Jim Hightower, American journalist and politician 1944 – Mohammed Abdul-Hayy, Sudanese poet and academic (d. 1989) 1944 – Shibu Soren, Indian politician, 3rd Chief Minister of Jharkhand 1945 – Christine Kaufmann, Austrian-German actress 1946 – Naomi Judd, American singer-songwriter and actress (The Judds) 1946 – Tony Kaye, English keyboard player 1946 – John Piper, American theologian and author 1947 – Anna Calder-Marshall, English actress 1948 – Fritz Bohla, German footballer and manager 1948 – Joe Harper, Scottish footballer and manager 1948 – Wajima Hiroshi, Japanese sumo wrestler, 54th Yokozuna 1948 – Madeline Manning, American runner 1948 – Terry Williams, Welsh drummer 1949 – Daryl Braithwaite, Australian singer-songwriter 1949 – Chris Ford, American basketball player and coach 1949 – Frederick "Dennis" Greene, American singer and actor (Sha Na Na) (d. 2015) 1949 – Mohammad Reza Rahimi, Iranian lawyer and politician, 2nd Vice President of Iran 1951 – Willie Maddren, English footballer and manager (d. 2000) 1951 – Philip Tartaglia, Scottish archbishop 1952 – Bille Brown, Australian actor and playwright (d. 2013) 1952 – Ben Crenshaw, American golfer 1952 – Michael Forshaw, Australian lawyer and politician 1952 – Diana Gabaldon, American author 1952 – Lee Ritenour, American guitarist, composer, and producer 1953 – Graham Allen, English politician, Vice-Chamberlain of the Household 1953 – John Sessions, Scottish actor and screenwriter 1953 – Kostas Skandalidis, Greek engineer and politician 1954 – Jaak Aaviksoo, Estonian physicist and politician, 26th Estonian Minister of Defence 1954 – Kailash Satyarthi, Indian engineer, academic, and activist, Nobel Prize laureate 1956 – Big Bank Hank, American rapper (The Sugarhill Gang) (d. 2014) 1956 – Robert Earl Keen, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1956 – Kuniaki Kobayashi, Japanese wrestler 1956 – Phyllis Logan, Scottish actress 1956 – Paul McKeever, German-English police officer (d. 2013) 1957 – Darryl Dawkins, American basketball player and coach (d. 2015) 1957 – Peter Moore, Australian footballer 1957 – Bryan Robson, English footballer and manager 1958 – Diego León Montoya Sánchez, Colombian drug lord 1958 – Vicki Peterson, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1959 – Rob Ramage, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1961 – Jasper Fforde, English author 1961 – Karl von Habsburg, German-Austrian son of Princess Regina of Saxe-Meiningen 1961 – Eva O, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Christian Death, Shadow Project and Super Heroines) 1961 – Lars-Erik Torph, Swedish race car driver (d. 1989) 1962 – Chris Bryant, Welsh politician, Minister of State for Europe 1962 – Kim Coles, American actress 1962 – Steve Hislop, Scottish motorcycle racer (d. 2003) 1962 – Susan Lindauer, American journalist and activist 1963 – Tracy Caulkins, American-Australian swimmer 1963 – Jason Connery, English actor, director, and producer 1963 – Dean Reynolds, English snooker player 1964 – Ralph Recto, Filipino politician 1965 – Mascarita Sagrada, Mexican wrestler 1965 – Roland Scholten, Dutch darts Player 1965 – Aleksey Zhukov, Russian footballer and coach 1966 – Marc Acito, American author and screenwriter 1966 – Kelley Law, Canadian curler 1966 – Tao Wei, Chinese footballer and sportscaster (d. 2012) 1967 – Derek Riddell, Scottish actor 1968 – Anders Borg, Swedish economist and politician, Swedish Minister for Finance 1968 – Saša Ćirić, Macedonian footballer 1968 – Tom Dumont, American guitarist and producer 1969 – Manny Acta, Dominican-American baseball player, coach. manager, and sportscaster 1969 – James Merendino, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1969 – Kyle Richards, American actress 1970 – Manfredi Beninati, Italian painter and sculptor 1970 – Chris Jent, American basketball player and coach 1970 – Malcolm D. Lee, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1970 – Joy Nilo, Filipino pianist and composer 1970 – Mustafa Sandal, Turkish singer-songwriter, producer, actor, and dancer 1971 – Mary J. Blige, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress 1971 – Tom Ward, Welsh actor 1971 – Chris Willsher, English singer-songwriter, drummer, and actor 1972 – Marc Blucas, American actor 1972 – Christian Jacobs, American actor, singer-songwriter and producer 1972 – Anthony Lledo, Danish composer 1972 – Luis Miguel Martín, Spanish runner 1972 – Amanda Peet, American actress and playwright 1973 – Joanna Brodzik, Polish actress 1973 – Rahul Dravid, Indian cricketer 1973 – Rockmond Dunbar, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1973 – Eri Fukatsu, Japanese actress 1974 – Roman Görtz, German footballer 1974 – Cody McKay, Canadian baseball player 1974 – Jens Nowotny, German footballer 1975 – Rory Fitzpatrick, American ice hockey player 1975 – Kevin Koe, Canadian curler 1975 – Dan Luger, English rugby player and coach 1975 – Matteo Renzi, Italian politician; 56th Prime Minister of Italy 1976 – Efthimios Rentzias, Greek basketball player 1976 – Kaire Vilgats, Estonian singer and actress 1977 – Shamari Buchanan, American football player 1977 – Anni Friesinger-Postma, German speed skater 1977 – Olexiy Lukashevych, Ukrainian long jumper 1977 – Devin Ratray, American actor and singer 1977 – Nadia Turner, American singer-songwriter and actress 1978 – Vallo Allingu, Estonian basketball player 1978 – Holly Brisley, Australian actress 1978 – Michael Duff, Irish footballer 1978 – Emile Heskey, English footballer 1978 – Stijn Schaars, Dutch footballer 1979 – Darren Lynn Bousman, American director and screenwriter 1979 – Joana Cortez, Brazilian tennis player 1979 – Michael Lorenz, German footballer 1979 – Siti Nurhaliza, Malaysian singer-songwriter and producer 1979 – Henry Shefflin, Irish hurler 1980 – Josh Hannay, Australian rugby league player 1980 – Lovieanne Jung, American softball player 1980 – Gökdeniz Karadeniz, Turkish footballer 1980 – Mike Williams, American football player 1980 – Deanna Wright, American model and actress 1981 – Jamelia, English singer-songwriter and actress 1981 – Bafo Biyela, South African footballer 1981 – Tom Meighan, English singer-songwriter (Kasabian) 1981 – Jaime Valdés, Chilean footballer 1981 – Ali Zitouni, Tunisian footballer 1982 – Tony Allen, American basketball player 1982 – Ashley Taylor Dawson, English actor and singer 1982 – Son Ye-jin, South Korean actress 1983 – Turner Battle, American basketball player 1983 – Matthew Palleschi, Canadian soccer player 1983 – Ted Richards, Australian footballer 1983 – Adrian Sutil, German race car driver 1984 – Kevin Boss, American football player 1984 – Dario Krešić, Croatian footballer 1984 – Matt Mullenweg, American web developer and businessman, co-created WordPress 1985 – Newton Faulkner, English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1985 – Rie fu, Japanese singer-songwriter 1985 – Aja Naomi King, American actress 1985 – Lucy Knisley, American author and illustrator 1985 – Kazuki Nakajima, Japanese race car driver 1985 – Aaron Porter, English union leader 1986 – Rachel Riley, English television host 1987 – Scotty Cranmer, American motocross racer 1987 – Daniel Semenzato, Italian footballer 1987 – Jamie Vardy, English footballer 1988 – Junjun, Chinese-Japanese singer 1988 – Daniel Dzufer, Australian footballer 1988 – Rodrigo José Pereira, Brazilian footballer 1988 – Epiphanny Prince, American-Russian basketball player 1989 – Sonmi, Japanese model 1989 – Darko Bodul, Croatian footballer 1989 – Sammy Carlson, American skier 1990 – Ryan Griffin, American football player 1991 – Andrea Bertolacci, Italian footballer 1991 – Hyolyn, South Korean singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress 1992 – Dani Carvajal, Spanish footballer 1992 – Lee Seung-hoon, South Korean rapper and dancer (Winner) 1993 – Flora Cross, French-American actress 1993 – Michael Keane, English footballer 1993 – Will Keane, English footballer 1994 – Mathieu Marquet, Mauritian swimmer 1995 – Klaartje Liebens, Belgian tennis player 1997 – Cody Simpson, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1998 – Louisa Johnson, English singer and The X Factor winner Deaths 705 – Pope John VI (b. 655) 782 – Emperor Kōnin of Japan (b. 709) 802 – Paulinus II of Aquileia, Italian priest, theologian, and saint (b. 726) 812 – Staurakios, Byzantine emperor 844 – Michael I Rangabe, Byzantine emperor (b. 770) 1055 – Constantine IX Monomachos, Byzantine emperor (b. 1000) 1083 – Otto of Nordheim (b. 1020) 1494 – Domenico Ghirlandaio, Italian painter (b. 1449) 1495 – Pedro González de Mendoza, Spanish cardinal (b. 1428) 1547 – Pietro Bembo, Italian poet, scholar, and theorist (b. 1470) 1641 – Juan Martínez de Jáuregui y Aguilar, Spanish poet and painter (b. 1583) 1696 – Charles Albanel, French priest, missionary, and explorer (b. 1616) 1703 – Johann Georg Graevius, German scholar and critic (b. 1632) 1713 – Pierre Jurieu, French priest and theologian (b. 1637) 1735 – Danilo I, Metropolitan of Cetinje, Serbian metropolitan (b. 1670) 1753 – Hans Sloane, Irish-English physician and academic (b. 1660) 1762 – Louis-François Roubiliac, French-English sculptor (b. 1695) 1763 – Caspar Abel, German poet, historian, and theologian (b. 1676) 1771 – Jean-Baptiste de Boyer, Marquis d'Argens, French philosopher and author (b. 1704) 1788 – François Joseph Paul de Grasse, French admiral (b. 1722) 1791 – William Williams Pantycelyn, Welsh composer and poet (b. 1717) 1798 – Heraclius II of Georgia (b. 1720) 1801 – Domenico Cimarosa, Italian composer (b. 1749) 1836 – John Molson, Canadian businessman, founded the Molson Brewing Company (b. 1763) 1843 – Francis Scott Key, American lawyer, author, and songwriter (b. 1779) 1866 – Gustavus Vaughan Brooke, Irish actor (b. 1818) 1866 – John Woolley, English academic and clergyman, the first principal of the University of Sydney, Australia (b. 1816) 1867 – Stuart Donaldson, English-Australian politician; 1st Premier of New South Wales (b. 1812) 1882 – Theodor Schwann, German physiologist and biologist (b. 1810) 1891 – Georges-Eugène Haussmann, French urban planner (b. 1809) 1901 – Vasily Kalinnikov, Russian bassoon player and composer (b. 1866) 1902 – Johnny Briggs, English cricketer (b. 1862) 1904 – William Sawyer, Canadian merchant and politician (b. 1815) 1914 – Carl Jacobsen, Danish brewer and philanthropist (b. 1842) 1920 – Steinar Schjøtt, Norwegian philologist and lexicographer (b. 1844) 1923 – Constantine I of Greece (b. 1868) 1928 – Thomas Hardy, English author and poet (b. 1840) 1931 – James Milton Carroll, American pastor, historian, and author (b. 1852) 1937 – Nuri Conker, Turkish colonel and politician (b. 1882) 1938 – Johan Salonen, Finnish wrestler (b. 1884) 1941 – Emanuel Lasker, German mathematician, philosopher, and chess player (b. 1868) 1944 – Galeazzo Ciano, Italian politician; Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1903) 1947 – Eva Tanguay, Canadian-American singer and actress (b. 1879) 1952 – Jean de Lattre de Tassigny, French general (b. 1889) 1952 – Aureliano Pertile, Italian tenor and educator (b. 1885) 1953 – Noe Zhordania, Georgian journalist and politician, Prime Minister of Georgia (b. 1868) 1954 – Oscar Straus, Austrian composer (b. 1870) 1957 – Robert Garran, Australian lawyer and politician (b. 1867) 1957 – Rose Sutro, American pianist (b. 1870) 1958 – Edna Purviance, American actress (b. 1895) 1961 – Elena Gerhardt, German soprano (b. 1883) 1963 – Arthur Nock, English classicist, theologian, and Harvard University professor (b. 1902) 1966 – Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor and painter (b. 1901) 1966 – Hannes Kolehmainen, Finnish runner (b. 1889) 1966 – Lal Bahadur Shastri, Indian academic and politician; 2nd Prime Minister of India (b. 1904) 1968 – Moshe Zvi Segal, Israeli linguist and scholar (b. 1876) 1969 – Richmal Crompton, English author and educator (b. 1890) 1972 – Padraic Colum, Irish poet, author, and playwright (b. 1881) 1975 – Max Lorenz, German tenor and actor (b. 1901) 1978 – Michael Bates, Indian-born English actor (b. 1920) 1978 – Ibn-e-Insha, Pakistani-English poet and journalist (b. 1927) 1979 – Jack Soo, American actor and singer (b. 1917) 1980 – Barbara Pym, English novelist (b. 1913) 1981 – Beulah Bondi, American actress (b. 1888) 1985 – Edward Buzzell, American director (b. 1895) 1985 – William McKell, Australian politician, 12th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1891) 1986 – Sid Chaplin, English author and screenwriter (b. 1916) 1986 – Andrzej Czok, Polish mountaineer (b. 1948) 1987 – Albert Ferber, Swiss-English pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1911) 1988 – Pappy Boyington, American colonel and pilot; Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1912) 1988 – Isidor Isaac Rabi, Polish-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1898) 1991 – Carl David Anderson, American physicist and academic; Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1905) 1994 – Helmut Poppendick, German physician (b. 1902) 1995 – Josef Gingold, Belarusian-American violinist and educator (b. 1909) 1995 – Onat Kutlar, Turkish author and poet (b. 1936) 1995 – Lewis Nixon, United States Army officer (b. 1918) 1995 – Theodor Wisch, German general (b. 1907) 1996 – Roger Crozier, Canadian-American ice hockey player, coach, and manager (b. 1942) 1998 – Klaus Tennstedt, German conductor (b. 1926) 1999 – Fabrizio De André, Italian singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1940) 1999 – Naomi Mitchison, Scottish author and poet (b. 1897) 1999 – Brian Moore, Irish-American author and screenwriter (b. 1921) 1999 – Öztürk Serengil, Turkish actor and producer (b. 1930) 2000 – Bob Lemon, American baseball player and manager (b. 1920) 2001 – Louis Krages, German-American race car driver (b. 1949) 2001 – Denys Lasdun, English architect; co-designed the Royal National Theatre (b. 1914) 2001 – Michael Williams, English actor (b. 1935) 2002 – Henri Verneuil, Turkish-French director and playwright (b. 1920) 2003 – Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (b. 1925) 2003 – Jože Pučnik, Slovenian public intellectual, sociologist and politician (b. 1932) 2003 – Richard Simmons, American actor (b. 1913) 2005 – Fabrizio Meoni, Italian motorcycle racer (b. 1957) 2006 – Markus Löffel, German DJ and producer (b. 1966) 2007 – Puchi Balseiro, Puerto Rican singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1926) 2007 – Solveig Dommartin, French-German actress (b. 1961) 2007 – Robert Anton Wilson, American psychologist, author, poet, and playwright (b. 1932) 2008 – Edmund Hillary, New Zealand mountaineer and explorer (b. 1919) 2010 – Miep Gies, Austrian-Dutch humanitarian, helped hide Anne Frank and her family (b. 1909) 2010 – Harry Männil, Estonian-Costa Rican art collector and businessman (b. 1920) 2010 – Éric Rohmer, French director, screenwriter, and critic (b. 1920) 2010 – Joe Rollino, American strongman and weightlifter (b. 1905) 2011 – David Nelson, American actor, director, and producer (b. 1936) 2012 – Mostafa Ahmadi-Roshan, Iranian physicist and academic (b. 1980) 2012 – Gilles Jacquier, French journalist and photographer (b. 1968) 2013 – Guido Forti, Italian businessman, founded the Forti Racing Team (b. 1940) 2013 – Nguyễn Khánh, Vietnamese general and politician; 3rd President of South Vietnam (b. 1927) 2013 – Mariangela Melato, Italian actress and singer (b. 1941) 2013 – Alemayehu Shumye, Ethiopian runner (b. 1988) 2013 – Aaron Swartz, American computer programmer and activist (b. 1986) 2014 – Keiko Awaji, Japanese actress (b. 1933) 2014 – Arnoldo Foà, Italian actor and director (b. 1916) 2014 – Vugar Gashimov, Azerbaijani chess player (b. 1986) 2014 – Muhammad Habibur Rahman, Indian-Bangladeshi jurist and politician; Prime Minister of Bangladesh (b. 1928) 2014 – Chai Trong-rong, Taiwanese educator and politician (b. 1935) 2014 – Ariel Sharon, Israeli general and politician; 11th Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1928) 2015 – Doriemus, New Zealand race horse (b. 1990) 2015 – Jenő Buzánszky, Hungarian footballer and coach (b. 1925) 2015 – Anita Ekberg, Swedish-Italian model and actress (b. 1931) 2015 – Chashi Nazrul Islam, Bangladeshi director and producer (b. 1941) 2015 – Vernon Benjamin Mountcastle, American neuroscientist and academic (b. 1918) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Leucius of Brindisi (Roman Catholic) Mary Slessor (Church of England) Paulinus II of Aquileia Theodosius the Cenobiarch Thomas of Cori Vitalis of Gaza (Roman Catholic) January 11 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which Triodion can fall, while February 14 is the latest; celebrated 70 days before Easter. (Eastern Orthodox) Carmentalia (Ancient Rome) Children's Day (Tunisia) Eugenio María de Hostos Day (Puerto Rico) German Apples Day (Germany) Independence Manifesto Day (Morocco) Independence Resistance Day (Morocco) Kagami biraki (Japan) National Human Trafficking Awareness Day (United States) Republic Day (Albania) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 11. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January